


Another Sleepless Night

by R3DH00D



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is overstressed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DH00D/pseuds/R3DH00D
Summary: Damian awoke from a nightmare concerning his death and couldn't get back to sleep, so he goes for a late night snack but he finds someone already there and the sleepless nights finally take their toll.





	Another Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All characters belong and are the property of DC Comics and the associated establishments.
> 
> Hi there, I just wanted to tell you guys how excited I am to be posting my first fic.  
> I really hope I've got all the character right and did them justice.  
> Thx for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story! :-)

Swords flashing through the air, light glinting from the steel of their blades, Damian felt the full force of his foe's strength when they clashed. Jumping back to place some distance between him and his foe, Damian saw Nightwing, laying on his side guarded by the man in front of him, his costume sliced open in places and stabbed in others. It appears that he was bleeding out.

'Nightwing needs assistance or he will not make it out of here' Damian thought grimly scanning Nightwing's wounds, turning his attention back to his foe he assessed the threat and calculated how fast he could dispatch of him. 'His skills with a blade has proved impressive and his stance is formidable, there has been no decent openings for me to exploit. Tt.. He had to retrieve Nightwing, but his opponent wasn't going to be a pushover.'

His foe, a tall broad shoulder fighter, was covered by the dark grey cloak he wore, his face was shrouded in darkness by the accompanying hood. His hands which were protruding from the cloak gripped his sword firmly and beckoned him forwards. 'Whats the problem brother, not going to save your precious Nightwing. I didn't take you to be a coward.'

At the sound of the voice a strange feeling of dread washed over Damian. Sweat started beading over his forehead and his grip on his own blade felt clammy and loose as he was filled with a sick sense of deja vu. 'What's wrong with me!!' He chastised himself. 'Snap out of it he is clearly manipulating you... but that voice.... it sounds familiar... NO!! Focus!!' Snapping himself back into focus he stared down his enemy.

'Nightwing is the main priority right now, he needs you to get us out of here before his condition declines.' Strengthening his resolve Damian charged his enemy clashing sword against sword they fought on, both seemed to be evenly matched in both skills and agility.

Finally Damian was able to gain the upper hand and managed to push his foe down to his knees. "Lay down your weapon and surrender I am the victor of our duel." He held his sword against his foe's neck, waiting til he dropped his weapon before raising his head to call out to Nightwing and check his status.

'Nig....ahh!!' He grunted in pain as he felt something pierce his back, feeling the same dread from before pooling in his gut he reached behind him and felt an arrow protruding from his back, before he felt himself being hit again.. again and again. Cold chill running down his spine and turning his body numb, he felt weak and dumbfounded, coughing out a hoarse 'W-w-wh-what!' He fell to his knees in shock as his feature screwed up in pain. His foe retrieved his blade and rose before him.

'I knew you would be coming back brother, no matter how much you struggle and deny it you knew it would come to this.' The masked man reached a hand up and removed his hood allowing Damian his first glance of his opponent's face and what he saw unsettled him even more, staring back at him was his own face, except this face was more older, hardened. His eyes a more dark green the Damian's own. The smirk on his lips full of malice. There was no denying it now, this was his clone, his "brother". The Heretic.

Fear rose up through Damian and he scrambled around him towards Nightwing, gritting his teeth against the pain flowing through his body and fear rising his guts he crawled on towards Nightwing trying to shake of the feeling of deja vu that had settled over him once again. All Damian knew was that he had to make it to his brother, his real brother, the one that had swore to protect him through everything.

His brother was always there when he needed him, whether it was encouraging him to make new friends or giving him the acknowledgement that he was seeking, that goofy smile always plastered across his face shining brightly like the sunshine.

The Heretic laughed as he watched Damian crawl towards his brother like a scared pup. 'There's nothing he can do for you now, brother. Your fate has already been sealed since the day I was born. Since the day you began to out lived your usefulness to Mother.' The Heretic stalked after him raising his sword.

"Ahhh!!!!" Damian screamed in agony as pain spread and replaced the numbness he was feeling as the Heretic stabbed him through the back. 'This can't be real.' He thought. "I.. I remember defeating you, this has already HAPPENED!!!" He choked out. "This is just a nightmare, in a few seconds I'm going to wake up in bed back in Wa--Wayne Manor and y-y-you will cease to exist."

"Hahaha.... Is that what you believe?? No.. I'm afraid this is your reality now, to relieve this horror every night..every time you close your eyes my face will be all that you see" Heretic smirked as horror and terror dawned over Damian's face. "Ahh I see you've finally started to remember, all the other times we spent here reliving this battle countless times but always with the same results, ME as the victor and YOU, gasping for breath and bleeding out pathetically on the stone cold floor before me."

"N-n-no..."

Damian blinked as his vision started fading the edges turning black before his whole vision was consumed, all sounds fell silent and all sense of touch left his body.  
He felt like he was floating in darkness with nothing but the pain consuming him for company, waiting for this to end.... to wake up back in his room at the Manor.

After floating for what felt like hours, panic started to claim him as he struggled to wake himself up. 'No this isn't right!! I'm supposed to have awakened already!! It can't be true.. I'm n-nn-not stuck here!! Just focus Damian, calm your breathing focus... focus...foc.. Haahh!!!' Snapping open his eyes Damian breathed heavily as he took in his surroundings. There was a desk in the corner of the room, his homework lay open on it, a bookshelf was situated over it containing a series of classical novels, history books and geographic maps, among these lay some books deemed by Richard to be necessary to 'nurture his childhood spirit'.

The soft glow of the moonlight was pouring in through the open window, his curtains pulled back, revealing the bustle of the city in the far away distance. Damian heaved a sigh of relief to be back, to be awake. 'It wasn't real....it wasn't real... I'm back and I'm alive.' Clenching his fist then releasing it, he left out another shaky sigh. 'I'm still here, I am Damian Wayne and I'm still alive. It was just a nightmare nothing more.' 'Another nightmare,' supplied part of his mind. 'It happened again and it will happen tomorrow and again and again' It repeated. Gritting his teeth in frustration Damian silenced that part of his mind. He needed some air or maybe a nice cup of cocoa to warm him back up after the terrifying episode, whatever it was he could definitely not get his sleep back at this moment.

Throwing his blankets off him and rising from the bed, Damian took a breath to keep his calm. Once he was relaxed he moved towards his door and twisting the door knob silently pushed it open to peer out into the hallway, checking for any signs that he had distressed his family during his nightmare, one could never be too careful when sneaking around a family such as his.

After deeming the area sufficiently clear he stepped out into the hallway and lightly shut his door. It seemed he hadn't let out any distressing cries during his nightmare this time.

Damian frowned as he recalled the time when Drake had happened upon his embarrassing state after one of those terrifying nightmares, it had left him feeling weak and vulnerable in front of Drake and he did not want another repeat of that.

Sneaking down the hallway heading to the stairs, He thought of what he would do after his late night snack.  
Thinking deeply on it he knew he could not possibly be able to return to sleep following that nightmare, grumbling over another night lost he walked down the stairs when... he noticed that the kitchen lights were on.

Curious about who else could possibly be up at this this time of day, he snuck his way towards to kitchen. Hearing the sounds of something sizzling along with the fridge door being opened the closed, he assumed it was Pennyworth.

Maybe Pennyworth could help ease his anxiety, Richard had always said that the butler was there to lend him a shoulder whenever the young man was upset. Damian walked into the kitchen but was surprised when he heard a curse coming from behind the counter, apparently Todd had stayed over after their last mission.

Realizing his mistake he started backtracking when a rough voice cut through the air. "Hey kid do y'know where Alfie keeps the whipped cream?? My pancakes are sorely lacking in that department."

Head popping up over the counter revealed disheveled hair and tired eyes. Evidently Todd also appeared to have suffered some nightmare from which he was trying escape. Absently Damian wondered if he looked much the same as Todd and wondered if he should have clean up a bit.

Walking over to a cabinet on his right Damian retrieved the can of whipped cream his sometimes volatile brother requested and tossed it to him. Watching as he caught in out of the air and turned towards the counter where he had placed his food. Jason was still dressed up in his bulletproof shirt and pants though his jacket was absent. It looked like the older teen hadn't changed out of his nightly attire yet, he noted as he continued watching Todd liberally coat his pancakes with the cream.

As he watched, Todd pulled out another plate and sat it on the counter, adding some pancakes to its as well. He then walked over to the stove where he retrieved his bacon placed it on one plate before walking both plates over to the island.

Grabbing a juice box from the fridge along with two glasses he sat those in front of him, before looking back at Damian standing in the doorway.

Raising an eyebrow he gestured to the food. 'Well kid?? You waiting for an invitation or are you gonna join me."

Damian frowned, "I do not require your permission Todd to consume my own food, I was just here for a light snack before heading back to bed." Nonetheless he walked over and sat down on the other side of the island.

Jason pushed the other plate over to his side. "C'mon kid we both know that's a lie. If your going to be hitting the mats you better fuel up first." Saying so Jason opened and poured some of the juice into a glass and set it by the food.

After eating a few mouthfuls, Jason broke the silence by asking the question he knew was going to be coming. "So what got you up at this ungodly hour, huh kid?" When Damian continued ignoring him and eating his 'breakfast' Jason decided what the heck the kid clearly looked troubled and judging by what Tim had told him about an incident last week, he knew this was a serious.

Time to go in full force then, placing his cutlery down he stared at Damian who was still pretending he didn't exist and noticed that it looked like he hadn't had proper sleep in weeks, his eyes were red around the edges and he was starting the develop bags under his eyes. God he looked like the Replacement after he marathoned a whole week pumped up with caffeine trying to solve a particularly hard case.

"Look kid--- Dami, I know you've been having some seriously disturbing nightmares lately, Ok? But Timmy said I might be able to understand what's going on and help you, soo...."

Damian's head whipped up at the mention of Tim. "What does Drake know about this?!! Wh-when did he find out!! How could he possibly have known!!" He gritted his teeth in frustration this couldn't be happening he had taken much care to remove all evidence of his nightly terror... but somehow he had been found out, Drake had found out and he had then told Todd. Damian felt more anxiety course through him and he felt sick, if Drake had told Todd... who else could he have told? Pennyworth? Father??..... Richard?!!

Jason startled when he saw Damian was having a panic attack. Damn it kid!! Moving over the island he gripped his brother's shoulder before lowering himself so he could be face to face with Damian when he noticed the terror creeping into his eyes.

Shaking him by the shoulders slightly, "Hey kid you need to focus on me OK? C'mon Dami I know you can do this. Breathe with me OK?" Jason cursed as he noticed the kid's eyes were still unfocused, he was muttering something too softly for Jason to make out as well.

Damian listen to me! That snapped Damian back into focus sighing in relief Jason continued "Damian I need you to breathe with me now OK?" Damian frowned but nodded his head. "Ok.. let's start slow. In....Out....In....Out" Jason repeated the process till he saw Damian starting to calm, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze he asked, "mind telling me what that was about?"

Damian shook his head in the negative. "Ok... was it related to the nightmare?" He hesitated a second before nodding.  
Before Jason could get his next question out he asked, "how much does Drake know?"

"Far as he told me?? He knows you've been having some pretty bad nightmares for the past weeks now, he also told me you haven't been getting much sleep and spent the next morning over working yourself."

Damian breathed a sigh of relieve. So Drake didn't know th-- "he also told me it might have something to do with your death," Damian froze. "and that I should probably talk to you about it. You know, with me being an expert on dying and all. So... you gonna tell me what happened?

Damian muttered something under his breath and Jason leaned in closer to hear it. "C'mon kid speak up you know I don't have super hearing."

"............."

"Look Dami, it'll be easier to help if I--"

"It was the Heretic," Damian said softly and willing himself not to shed any tears. "It's always the Heretic, my brother, my perfect self. Every night he keeps appearing in my nightmares, mocking me. "Mother's disappointment, the imperfect son, the failed Robin." Sometimes Nightwing is there as well, bleeding out and I can't get to him.... just watch as he dies with that stupid smile plastered on his face.... then I--I--."

He felt himself being pressed up against something hard before he felt the arms on his shoulders move lower to encircle him in a firm grip, which was when he realised he was shivering from terror and his eyes had betrayed him, tears slowly rolling down his face.

Leaning his head into Todd's armoured chest and taking a bit of comfort from the hold he tried stabilizing his breath, grateful that Todd hadn't commented on his lack of control. Once his breath evened out he continued his retelling of the nightmares which had plagued him.

"Then I would start reliving my death all over again, the pain was excruciating and it all felt so real...but...... that wasn't the w--w--worst of it. After that it was all nothing and--"

"-you were afraid it was all real and you wouldn't--couldn't wake up no matter how much you wanted it."

Damian tensed but nodded against Jason. "How did you know." Damian muttered softly. "Kid I had those all the time before coming back into the fold, sometimes I just wanted to embrace it and let it all go, before I remembered I had a mission... a duty to see the clown six feet under and when I woke days would have passed."

Running hands through soft black hair until Damian relaxed Jason sighed. Damian didn't deserve this, no kid should have to face this and that was exactly what he was in the end, a kid. Now all he could do was try to be there when Damian needed him.

Damian pulled slowly out of his hold and looked up into his eyes. "How.... how did you manage to pull yourself out of the nightmare?! Ev- every time it happens.... I feel like... it's going to last forever and I'm.... I'm......." never going to wake.

"I know." Moving his hands back to Damian's shoulders Jason held his gaze, one pair of eyes tinged with fear the other filled with determination, Jason gave him a gentle squeeze. "Believe me I know kid."

Some days when Jason was awoken on those nights he wanted nothing more than for Bruce to show up give him a hug, tell him everything would be Ok before leading home down to the kitchen where Alfred was always waiting with his kind smile and cups of warm cocoa for all. Then he would take in his apartment with the wallpaper peeling, creaky floorboards, the screaming of his neighbours and remember where he really was.

"But it will get better, when I started hanging around you guys it made me almost forget about them, there are still some bad days though but after those I usually crash with the Replacement for a while.... it mostly stays away nowadays. So... I want you to know that you are not alone in this OK? Whenever you need me just call and I'll be there.

Damian muttered something which he decided to take as a yes. Looking over at the remaining food on the table then back to Damian he guessed that he wouldn't be in the mood for food right now.

"Hey kid why don't you head down to the cave, I'll join you in a bit." Saying so he stood up and started gathering all the food and other items used and prepared to put them away. "Here take this with you." Damian accepted the glass of juice before heading towards the cave.  
..............................................................................................

He sat in the chair by the computer, his juice long since finished, as he contemplated what had occurred above and Todd's offer. He knew Drake had been acting suspiciously towards him lately, acting concerned, watching his every move and now he knew why. He still couldn't believe Drake had told Todd, but judging by his breakdown earlier he had to concede, no matter how incompetent Drake was he was still right.

The constant night terrors that plagued him had left him compromised, weak. He could admit that it had taken its toll on him and he had been running on fumes as it were. His lack of control earlier had just been proof of that.

"Hey kid don't frown to hard or your face might get stuck that way." Pulled out of his thoughts he stared as Todd, his leather jacket back in place, as he descended the stairs to the cave.

Todd. He had said he had been through this before and his offer to help had seemed genuine. Plus it was nice not to need to be strong all the time. He couldn't go to Richard with this or Father, they needed him to be strong.. to be the next Batman. But Todd.. He barely knew this man that was his brother, there was no expectations from him.

Todd was in front of him now using the computer...? it seemed he was opening the entrance to the cave. "C'mon kid, I've had enough of being cooped up un here let's of for a drive." Todd ruffled his hair and Damian let out a cry of indignation before swiping at the offending hand which had wisely retreated back to its owner side.

Glaring at the man who was smirking back as he walked towards their rides, he proceeded to follow. As they mounted their bikes and zoomed out of the cave with the cool early morning air flowing past him. He thought maybe, he might take Todd up on his offer someday.


End file.
